


Butterflies and Wasps

by LoserWhoWritesShit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama’s bad at feelings part 52, M/M, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Past Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi, Past Relationship(s), Tsukishimas a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserWhoWritesShit/pseuds/LoserWhoWritesShit
Summary: “Kageyama didn’t know when this started occurring, when he began to change, when things began to change. He remembers running to his sister when he was young, he had just seen a really pretty boy at the park and felt...Weird, like he was gonna throw up. his sister called it butterflies,”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Butterflies and Wasps

Kageyama didn’t know when this started occurring, when he began to change, when things began to change. He remembers running to his sister when he was young, he had just seen a really pretty boy at the park and felt...Weird, like he was gonna throw up. his sister called it butterflies, said that when he sees something he likes a lot a lot he will feel them appear. Kageyama did know what it actually was as he got older but he still had always called them his butterflies, but then there was his wasps. His wasps are what he named his anger they stung and riled him, and he knew some people make him feel wasps, some people make him feel butterflies, and he knows the difference. He just can’t pinpoint when they changed or how they did. 

The first time he noticed a change was Oikawa, he remembers middle school he remembers his butterflies flaring up whenever Oikawa would spike, laugh or do anything really. He remembers chasing after those butterflies, even if Oikawa meant him with back with wasps, he would continue to try. He remembers the wasps that he felt at his teammates when things went wrong during games and when he was pushed to the back of the court, he never remembers those wasps being aimed at Oikawa. Then, at their next match, he was on the other side of the court and he felt wasps, stinging, burning, itching to attack, he didn’t understand, those were supposed to be butterflies, they were always supposed to be butterflies.

The second time was Daichi? Kageyama didn’t really notice a change there when it changes from nothing to butterflies, and boy did he stomp that out in a hurry. What was it with him and upperclassmen? He literally is dating someone! Kageyama couldn’t help it though, Daichi was exactly what the team need, stability and he was intimidating, so what if he had a tiny feeling there. It was probably normal! It definitely happened to the rest of the team. Slowly the butterflies flew away, just like Kageyama knew and hoped they would. 

The third time, nothing had changed much just intensified, it was Tsukishima, the blond idiot, and it was always wasps. Kageyama had felt slight wasps anytime Tsukishima said or did anything but right now, they were stronger than ever. He was watching Hinata spike, helping him learn how to block as well, they were only slightly heavy at that moment as Hinata watched him with genuine interests and preened when Tsukishima praised him even if it had an underlying tone of bitch in it. They turned into a swarm and frenzy when Tsukishima suddenly decided to pick Hinata up to lift him above the net so he could see and aim the way he was supposed to block as Yamaguchi attempted to get past him on the other side of the court. He stormed over faster than he thought he would “boke, I didn’t know it was get carried like a baby day.” silence washed over the court... -what kinda insult? Hinata threw himself down in front of Kageyama and started to yell but something was off.

There was another change, what the hell? Butterflies? Kageyama’s head blanked out, Hinata stood in front of him probably rambling off another stupid insult but it was like white noise, he was in shock. When did they? How did they? Kageyama knew what was happening but why? He didn’t like hinata, not like Oikawa, not like Daichi but then why? Kageyama runs himself back in time. 

He remembers the first time he saw Hinata, it was wasps, it was definitely wasps,swarming at this kid who was so goddamn determined for a fight he was going to lose, he didn’t understand why. He remembers the waps when he sees the wasted talent from the kid as he jumped with amazing accuracy, how that talent could have been usdd to help him. He remembers the butterflies when he talked to him for the first time, realizing his orange sunlight hair and determined eyes. Wait…. Butterflies???? No, no those were supposed to be wasps all he felt in middle school were wasps. That’s not correct, Kageyama knows it, as much as he tries to shove it down and had been succeeding he remembers now, The butterflies he felt when he first saw Hinata jump and when he first saw him at all, They were always there. 

He remembers when Hinata first entered the gym at Karasuno and he saw him again, at first all he could realize were wasps, ready to sting and fight. He also now remember the small butterflies drowned out by the wasps, he would have never admitted it then but they were there, flying around as Kageyama looked at Hinata for the first time in years, He was still, pretty just like he was when they meant and still so stubborn about everything he faced that might stop him.

Those wasps did flair up from time to time after they got over their whole conflict but not very often and never nearly as strong as towards the others. Now Kageyama realized the reason for that, the wasps hadn’t calmed down because they had disappeared, the waps calmed down because the butterflies were too strong for them to get through. Many times Kageyama felt those butterflies, like when Hinata praised him, or when Hinata walked with him, or when Hinata laughed at him or smiled or even looked at him, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, It was always Hinata. 

Kageyama was pulled back to the present, Hinata was still squabbling at him, Kageyama looked down. Woah. A lot of things change when you finally open your eyes to your feelings, the butterflies were swarming more than they ever had, making him dizzy and weak in his bones. “Bakayama are you even listening?” Hinata snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, Kageyama couldn’t really respond yes and he couldn’t really go “ no I wasn’t, I was kinda busy realizing how much I like you, oh, by the way, wanna go out sometime?” as much he wanted to. He settled for a quick “ no, you so short I cant barely hear you” which cause Hinata to spiral to defense again, Kageyama felt safe to relish in his own newly discovered feelings for another moment as Hinata continued on.

It had been weeks, and if Kageyama knew that acknowledging those feeling would make them worst he never would have done it. He can’t even talk to Hinata without stuttering or turning into a tomato, its gotten so bad the teams begun to notice. There was one time he got too caught up in watching Hinata spike and almost got hit with a ball head-on or the one time Daichi was lecturing him about something but he was too busy paying attention to Hinata ranting about space to Yamaguchi and reluctant Tsukishima. Kageyama winced at the last memory, it brought him physical pain to remember how many laps he had to do for ignoring the captain by accident once. The wasps got worse too, nobody could be around Hinata without them going crazy half the time, Suga slid pass Hinata to get something once and touched him for a second and they flared up, for fucks sake it was Suga! 

Daichi pulled him to the side along wth Suga the next week during practice, he looked around in the locker room to see it was just the three of them. “ so, when are you going tell Hinata you like him?” Suga asked, Kageyama went ridged “ Kageyama, no offense but you are the most obvious person, not even Tsukishima and Yams are that obvious and they’re dating, you’re lucky Hinata a bit denser when it comes to you” Daichi explained. The hell did that mean? “Bit denser when it comes to you”? Whatever, All that is important is that Hinata doesn’t know. “Seriously though if you don’t tell him soon and you keep hindering the team I will put you on the bench till you do.” Daichi said and sighed, Suga waved and they left Kageyama in the club room to ponder.

Hinata or Volleyball? Wait no that’s not right, Keeping things from Hinata or Playing volleyball with Hinata. Even worse someone else playing volleyball with Hinata, someone else being his spiker! The wasps began to flair, no way was Kageyama having that conclusion, he would tell Hinata before it even got to that point. So he flipped open his notebook and slipped a note into Hinata's locker to meet him after practice so they could talk. If Kageyama had issues before they sure were worse now, not only was he smitten, he was a nervous wreck, glancing at the clock every 2 seconds and eyes flicking to Hinata when not at the clock. Then finally the time came, He rushed out the gym ready to go and head to where they were supposed to meet, stomach rolling and electricity pumping through his veins. 

He approached the building corner they were supposed to meet at, and there was Hinata standing in the corner seemingly mumbling with himself.Kageyama approached, “Eh? Kageyama? Why are you here?Is this a prank? I swear if it is I'll-” Kageyama cut off Hinata with a hand to the mouth. “Can you shut up for 2 seconds?” Kageyama said, removing the hand from his mouth. The butterflies were overflowing, buzzing, twisting, god why was he doing this? Could he do this?   
Yes he could.

“Hinata, why do you think you’re here?” Kageyama asked looking at him pointedly, “uhh a confession or that’s what it seemed like from the note, they didn’t sign it though so I’m not sure” Hinata responded looking around. Kageyama didn’t know whether to feel hurt from Hinata expecting someone else or embarrassed that he liked someone so oblivious.”yeah you're right it’s a confession” Kageyama said waiting for it to click “but you’re the only one-“ Hinata dragged off, “,here so that means” he face went red and he covered it with his hands. What the fuck does that mean? Kageyama didn’t have much time to ponder this because Hinata was close, very close, “bakayama you better not be joking with me or I’ll never forgive you” Hinata said sternly, Kageyama's head was swarmed with butterflies he could only shake his head as a response.

SLet's rewind what happened just so He can make sure he got this right. Hinata asks him, Tobio Kageyama, If he is joking about his very real confession. Then, in response Kageyama shakes his head as he cannot remember being able to comprehend words at this time. After all of this happens, Hinata tugs Kageyama’s collar sending him downwards and towards Hinata. Lastly, once Kageyama is at Hinata's height, they kiss. See it’s the kissing bit Kageyama’s struggling with right now, because right now that’s what he is in the process of.Hinata and his lips are way touching, they are kissing, Hinata likes him back, they like each other, Kageyama thought he had been happy enough when Hinata just smiled at him before but right now is so much better. He’s never felt what he’s feeling now, butterflies aren't right, wasps are completely off, he finally settles on love, he loves Hinata Shoyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don’t forget to leave kudos and a comment if you’d like!


End file.
